1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air duct for directing airflow, and particularly to an air duct for facilitating a layout of cables in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more cables, such as power supply cables or signal cables, are needed in a computer enclosure for data and electrical signal transmission due to additional devices being added as a result of advances in computer technology. Such cables are arranged along any convenient pathway in the enclosure for connecting a plurality of different electronic units.
Further, more heat is produced in the computer enclosure from the additional devices. A fan and a plurality of thermal fins are normally used for dissipation of heat with the enclosures, but the arrangement of cables within the computer does not take into account interference it may cause to the effectiveness of the fan and the thermal fins.
What is needed, therefore, is an air duct for directing airflow from a fan, most effectively for taking heat away from an electronic device, while also facilitating a convenient layout of cables within a computer enclosure.